A Chance for Redemption
| setting=Atax Nui| date=N/A| pre=Sweet, Sweet Revenge| con=Dark Reign| next=The Initiative }} This story continues telling about the Shadow Matoran Verill after he is injured in a battle with Radarahk. It is set after Sweet, Sweet Revenge. Story Chapter 1 This chapter is written from the point of view of Verill. The last thing I remembered was the smash. I felt the shards of glass pricking my armor, and the weight of Radarahk pushing against me as we fell to the ground. Now all I feel is immense pain, and the strange feeling of being lifted up into the air. I wonder if I am dead, and what I feel is my soul going up to join the Great Beings in the stars. No, I'm not dead. I feel a needle penetrating my armor, and I feel a little woozy...... "AAAAARRRRGHHHH!!!!" I scream as a thousand sonic vibrations dig deep into my eardrums. I wake up to the sight of a klakk, screaming at me. After a few minutes, I begin to feel strange, as if my hidden dark essence has been destroyed. I look down at myself, and see that....huh? My armor is completely different! I'm back to normal! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO! Chapter 2 A few doctors stepped back, surprised, as the Matoran they just de-shadow-ized yelled out in joy. "WOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" he screamed "I'm back to normal! I'm finally back to normal! The bands restraining him unlocked, and he shot of the chair. Then he began leaping with joy. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou," he repeated. "THANK YOU!" After a few minutes, he calmed down. "What happened?" he asked. One of the doctors walked up to him. "You had severe head trauma," the doctor said. "We fixed you up, and gave you a klakk treatment. Now you're as good as new!" Then, two Matoran, one Lightning, the other Air, both with police badges on, entered the room. "We would like to ask a few questions," the Lightning Matoran said. "We have to take you downtown for interrogation. We think a few crimes were committed, but we aren't sure what crimes were committed, other than murder. One nurse is dead, and another in critical condition after being choked." "But I didn't kill anyone!" exclaimed the cured Matoran. "You have to believe me! It was Radarahk!" "And who is that?" "Listen and find out!" Chapter 3 "Well," said Verill, "It all started one morning on my home island...." ---- It was a sunny morning on the home island of a young archaeologist named Verill. He had just graduated from the local academy with a scholarship in social studies. He was going to become an active archaeologist. He and his long-time friend, now his partner, Mav, were going on a trip to some newly discovered island to dust for artifacts to find out about ancient Matoran life. But they were going to be late for the boat. Or at least Verill was. He ran as fast as he could to the dock. The ship was going to leave in less than five minutes! It was all the taxi driver's fault. He charged too much and drove at about 20 bio per hour on his Jetrax T12. It looked hideous with its bright lime green sloppy paint job. There were spots where the paint was peeling and the rusty surface of the thing was showing. Verill's partner Mav was waving to him as he went up the ramp to the ship. Now the ship was almost going to leave! Verill went beyond his full speed and jumped onto the loading ramp of the ship. "''Well, well. I'm glad you could make it," said Mav sarcastically.'' "Hey, I got held 'cuz of that stupid cabbie's driving! I mean, not only does he drive slow, but he has a horribly painted ride!" replied Verill. "Fine," said Mav. "At least you got on before the ship left." "Yeah, I'm ''really relieved..."'' ---- "Can you get to the point?" asked the lightning Matoran. "Alright, alright," replied Veril. "But I can only start when we reached the island, because a lot of things led to how I got... turned." "Well, my lunch break is in thirty seconds, so I have to go now. You'll get a further interrogation later." "Understood, officer." "Okay then. Deputy! I'm going to Dunkin' Berries for lunch! Do me a favor and go get some eyewitness story about what happened at the hospital!" "Yes sir!" replied the deputy. He scrambled out the door towards the Atax Nui hospital. However, there was a chance he might never come back... Chapter 4 image:infect.gif image:Dr2.PNG Verill jolted up from his seat at the police station and looked out the window to see drones made of scrap metal causing havoc. One picked up a police officer and threw him at the window. The officer crashed through and fell down unconscious. Veril rushed to wear the police confiscated his weapons, and held them in his hands. The drones then saw him and came rushing towards him, ready for the beat down. But Veril was no amateur. Gracefully he swung his swords, deflecting their blows and chopping pieces of junk. Soon, most of the police officers that were hiding or trying to get out joined in the fight and took down a few drones themselves. "What do we do when we're out of bullets?" asked an officer. "I have no no idea," replied Veril. Then he took his two swords and lunged at several drones. He spun as did so, drilling holes through them. Energy flew out of them, and they were rendered useless. Veril realized how to to beat them. "Shoot holes in their armor!" he yelled to the officers. They eagerly took action, and a lot more drones fell. Soon there were no more coming. But the thundering sound of marching could be heard in the distance. More were coming. "Well kid," said an officer. "We arrested you, but it looks like you're doing some pretty nice things. More are coming. This is your chance for redemption. Use it." "Will do," said Veril. Then all of them got ready for the next wave, and hoped they could hold off the enemy until higher powers got the mess cleaned up. Chapter 5 image:infect.gif image:Dr2.PNG Somehow Verill survived the explosion. He was covered in dirt and bleeding, but he survived! So why was he so grim-faced? For some strange reason, he felt extremely mad that all of the drones were now inactive and the city was not destroyed. Whatever. It was probably just a result of the explosion. Maybe he hit his head on debris or something. He walked over to the motorcycle he had been riding on before the explosion, and found it might still work. But something caught his eye at the moment, and brought the strange feeling of rage once again: the sight of a green Toa being helped by a silver Toa. The green one made him enraged, but he didn't know why. Verill decided not to look. He got the motorcycle working, and began speeding back towards the police station. Within a few moments he was there. It easier to ride a motorcycle if there aren't any killer robots ready to smack you when you came too close to them. The police finally got things worked out. Somehow all the drones had deactivated, and rescue teams could find any Matoran buried in rubble or stuck in crushed vehicles. But one thing was amiss... ...the police sheriff was dead. ---- It was a hard few days after that. The rebuilding of city was starting, and the police was in shatters. So the TPF took over policing duties while a new organization was being built from scratch. Verill was pardoned from jail time due to helping the police in their time of need. He was staying at a crummy hotel. He was sitting at a bar, surrounded by drunken amtoran drinking themselves silly. Verill sighed. Sure, he didn't have to go to jail, but now what? Hang out at crummy bars all day? Then an official guy walked in. He came up to Verill. "What do you want?" asked Verill. "Am I in trouble?" "No," said the being. "Quite the opposite. We want you to organize a new project for Atax Nui." "What is it?" "The Toa Atax Initiative." Verill's eyes widened as the being explained... Chapter 6 Verill was a government Matoran now. No, even better: the director of the Initiative, an organization that would put together Toa teams to protect each neighborhood of Atax Nui. He entered his office, and sat down in his new puffy desk chair. "Sir, Toa Zalkaz is here to see you," said some person on the intercom. Verill pressed the button on his intercom. "Send him in," he said. Then Toa Zalkaz came in. He was an orange and black toa with a noble kakama mask. He looked annoyed. "I'm not working with any of those idiot Toa you want to put on my team!" he yelled. "That wasn't my decision," said Verill. "It was the board of directors' decision. They made all of the teams based on a coputer calculation grouping program." "Well fix it, boss man, or I quit!" "You can't quit." "Why not??" "One: you have a contract and two: if you did, we would have to banish you from the city and the island. I don't make the rules, I just enforce em'." "That's utter @#$%!!!!!" "Sorry, but you have to go with the flow." Then Zalkaz steamed out of the room. Ha! Verill finally got to tell off a Toa! Now that he was part of the government, he could be cold to anyone under his employment (As long as they had a contract so they wouldn't quit.)! ---- Verill boarded a double-seated Jetrax. Mata Nui, it had been so long since he rode anything advanced as this. An officer got in to drive. "Oh no, I'm driving," said Verill. "Sir are you sure you-" began the officer, but Verill cut him off. "Yes, I'm sure I can handle it." Verill then turned on the radio and Move Along started playing. Verill loved this song! "It's time to round up some Toa!" yelled Verill over the radio. Then he drove the Jetrax T24 onto the road and out to find some TPF agents to join his forever-growing Initiative. Characters *Mav *Verill *A number of unidentified Matoran Category:Stories